


Sugar and Spice

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Eating, Food Play, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Having already been left exhausted by Hux, Kylo needs a little help to get through his exercise routine. Thankfully, Hux is far more resourceful than Kylo had counted on.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winklepicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/gifts).



> This fic is entirely Winklepicker's fault, for putting ideas into my head after I was baking.

Hux caught the bag of pastries between his lips as he opened the apartment door. Kylo wouldn’t be back yet, which meant that he’d have to distract himself from devouring the pastries by himself. He turned towards the living room to retrieve his laptop - and stopped when he saw the trainered feet hanging from the end of the sofa. 

Putting the coffee and paper bag down out of the way, Hux grabbed hold of the back of the sofa and tilted himself over it until he could pepper kisses against Kylo’s temple. Kylo moaned sleepily, stretching slightly. 

“I thought you were going out for a run?”

“‘M tired.”

Hux snorted. “That’s no excuse. You said you couldn’t miss a training day.”

“I’m tired,” Kylo repeated, rolling over just enough to crack one eye open to stare at Hux, “because _someone_ kept me awake until 3am last night.”

“I don’t recall you complaining at the time,” Hux replied primly, this tone utterly undermined by the satisfied grin that was on his face. 

Kylo collapsed back onto the cushions. Hux regarded him for a moment, then moved down the couch to deliver a stinging slap to Kylo’s backside. Kylo jumped, but Hux had already disappeared towards the kitchen. 

“Git,” Kylo muttered. 

“I heard that,” Hux called from the kitchen. 

“You were meant to,” Kylo called back, rolling over onto his back. 

He let his eyes drift closed again until a darkening of the light behind his lids signalled that Hux was standing there, waiting for his attention. 

“Can I help you?”

“I have an idea for motivation.”

“Ok…”

“You need to start some sit-ups first though, for it to work.”

“Motivation is supposed to start before the exercise you know.”

“Oh shut up and take your shirt off.”

“Armitage, you romantic dog,” Kylo said with a groan as he sat up and peeling off his hoodie and t-shirt. “Alright then, where do you want me?”

“Here is fine,” Hux said, stepping back as he gestured to the floor in front of the couch. “I’ll clean up later.”

Kylo frowned at him as he got into position. He relaxed on the carpet, the fibres itchy against his shoulder blades as Hux dutifully knelt at his feet, bracing his lower legs for the exercise. When Hux was in place, patting Kylo’s thigh by way of signal, he laced his hands behind his head to begin. 

“One,” Armitage counted as Kylo lowered himself down again. 

“Two.”

There was something in Hux’s hand, Kylo was sure of it. 

“Three.”

He tried to sneak a peek at it, but Armitage moved it just out of sight. It was definitely something to do with his plan then. 

“Four.”

Hux wasn’t meeting his eyes anymore. Instead, he was staring at Kylo’s chest. Which was, really, perfectly usual for Hux, but something was seemed different this time. 

“Five.”

Kylo lay back with a groan. Five sit-ups was pathetic for a warm-up, he should have been able for much more, but he just felt so tired. He felt Armitage moving about at his legs, then something falling lightly against his chest. 

“What are you doing?”

“Adding incentive,” Hux replied. “Come on, give more.”

A sweet, spicy scent drifted to Kylo’s nose as he braced himself for the next set. He say up and was surprised when Hux darted towards him, giving his chest a short lick. 

“Six,” Hux said, licking his lips as Kylo watched him with wide eyes. 

He sat up again, Hux also repeating his action, hot tongue swiping across his chest. He kept count still, but only after he had tasted whatever it was he had put on Kylo’s chest. After the tenth sit-up, Kylo ran his own fingers through the substance, sticky from Hux’s saliva, to bring them to his lips. 

“Sugar?”

“Chai spice mix actually,” Hux confirmed, “with sugar. I had some left over from those cookies I made the other day.”

Kylo lay still as Hux retrieved the jar, topping up the spice on his chest. A peculiar expression crossed his face, and he bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

“Armitage Hux,” he said, “are you seasoning my tits?”

“Well,” Hux said after a moment’s consideration, “such a fine display deserves adornment, don’t you think?”

Kylo laughed then, until Hux swatted his stomach and told him “c’mon, you’re not done yet.”

Kylo arranged his arms to continue, but this time he held himself at the apex of the sit, so Hux’s kitten licks had time to transform into a long leave of his tongue across his peck that sent blood rushing to his cock. 

On the next, Hux latched onto his nipple, nibbling the sweet spices while teasing the nub into hardness. Kylo could feel his muscles burn with the effort, but each time he did his best to keep himself as close to Hux and that wicked tongue as possible. 

Not that Hux was unaware of the effect he was having. One of his hands slipped between Kylo’s legs, and had been massaging Kylo’s length with the heel of his hand. 

Each time Kylo sat up he strained for as long as possible to stay within range of Hux. Hux huffed moist breaths against Kylo’s chest, small whines escaping his spice swollen lips each time Kylo dipped away. Kylo pushed himself further, but he could feel his strength begin to leak away, his muscles turning to jelly. 

With a frustrated cry, he fell back to the floor, knowing he couldn’t bring himself to sit-up again. 

“Hux, please,” he whimpered, but even as he got the words out, Hux had already pulled down the elastic band of his track pants, and had begun winding his tongue around his cock. Kylo bucked up towards the heat of Hux’s mouth, and he gasped as Hux took him into his mouth, so hot, so wet, his hips lifting from the floor as saliva dripped down his length. 

All too soon, his hands found Hux’s shoulders, plucking at them in warning, body to tense to allow him to call Hux’s name. He cried out as Hux pulled off, replacing his mouth with a hand that moved slick and rapid. Kylo’s body bowed as he came, Hux’s hand still moving, milking him for every drop until he finally melted back down to the floor. 

Kylo breathed hard, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. He felt Hux move, hand releasing his oversensitive cock as he moved up Kylo’s limp body. Kylo closed his eyes and shuddered as he felt Hux’s tongue running across his shoulder and chest, licking up his spend. He reached for Hux, pulling him up to him and thrusting his tongue into Hux’s mouth to taste himself and the spice mixture that was mingled in Hux’s mouth. 

He let his head fall back, watching Hux as he began to play idly with Kylo’s curls. 

“Don’t get a workout like that at the gym.”

Hux grinned. “Yes, well. There are certain benefits to a private membership.”

Kylo hummed contentedly as Hux continued to play with his hair. 

“Coffee’s probably cold by now.”

“We can still have the pastries.”

Hux stopped stroking Kylo’s hair, propping himself up to look down at Kylo. 

“I don’t think you’ve earned those yet.”

Kylo’s head turned towards him, blinking dumbly at Hux. 

“What?”

“One orgasm does not an entire workout replace.”

“You cannot be serious.”

“And you still have other things to take care of,” Hux said, shifting his hips to Kylo could feel the hardness of his untended erection pressing against his hip. Kylo moaned melodramatically as Hux moved to stand. 

“You’ll thank me later,” Hux said, holding out a hand to help Kylo to his feet. 

“I’m not sure I will,” Kylo replied as he took Hux’s hand.


End file.
